Monochrome
by MonMonCandie
Summary: She loved the snow. And it was snow that brought them together that night, but their feelings were laid out because of a song. /Now everything has become shrouded in a shade of monochrome/ TerQua one-shot with a bonus chapter.
1. Monochrome

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the inserted song, but this fanfiction story.

**A/N: **I wrote this on a whim because I fell in love with the song, _Monochrome, _from the anime Star Driver (yes, it is a Japanese song). It's a beautiful song in my opinion and the translated lyrics were really inspiring! Plus…I think Aqua would have an amazing singing voice if she had the singer's vocals. LOL

If you want to know what song I'm using, here's a link (remove the square brackets): www[.]youtube[.]com[/]watch?v[=]9gEhWiGS51E[&]feature[=]related

Even if you've never listened to the song or don't want to, that's fine. You can use your imagination. :)  
>Thank you for reading and enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>The<em>_ fluttering snowflakes are the stars' shards__**  
><strong>__Reaching your hands into the sky"_

She outstretched her hand as if to touch the sky with her fingers. Feeling the snowflakes touching her skin, she smiled. It was close to midnight and Aqua was supposed to be sleeping, but she couldn't; not with the first snowfall of the season happening before her. There was something about the snowflakes that made the stars shine ever brighter.

She continued her song while dangling her legs off the cliff side.

"_You can feel our __coming-and-going wishes for each other, can't you?__  
><em>_Now everything has become shrouded in a shade of monochrome"_

"Aqua?"

She gasped in surprise, looking over her shoulder and spotting Terra walking up to her curiously. Placing a hand over her heart, Aqua smiled a little, "Terra. You scared me."

"Sorry," he chuckled, looking at the spot beside her, "May I?"

Nodding, she scooted over so Terra could sit down. The brunette exhaled a breath that turned white in the cold air. Drawing up a knee to his chest and leaning back in his spot, Terra took a moment to gaze at the sky before meeting Aqua's eyes again, "I heard you singing."

"Oh!" Aqua giggled embarrassingly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Looking down at her lap, she felt her cheeks turning warm. She hoped Terra would think it was because of the cold, "I'm not that good…"

Terra snorted out a laugh, causing Aqua to fluster even more, "Are you kidding? You're too modest, Aqua. I only heard you for ten seconds, but it doesn't take a genius to know that's real talent."

"Terra…" she started smiling slowly.

"Yup," he grinned and began teasing, "Talented with a keyblade, a prodigy in magic, and now, singer extraordinaire!"

She laughed, playfully hitting his shoulder. Aqua rolled her eyes before sighing, "Alright, I get it." The brunette laughed and Aqua couldn't help but join in. They quieted for a moment before Aqua hummed, "…I was expecting you to make some sort of comment… You know, about me being a girl…"

Thoughtful, Terra rubbed his chin and joked, "What? I'm supposed to say that all the time?"

"I was prepared for it," she replied in faux seriousness.

Terra laughed again and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at her with a half-smile, "Sometimes, you're such a girl."

Aqua didn't expect her heart to skip a beat, _Ok__ay. Maybe I'm _not _prepared…_

Terra's tone of voice seemed…different. It wasn't teasing, but it wasn't overly mocking either. It was like he meant the comment to be flattering. She unconsciously drew a blush upon her face and Terra's smile grew wider with her reaction. Aqua turned away sheepishly, recalling how soft the blue color of Terra's eyes were. She smiled to herself and she noticed Terra shifted in his spot to gaze at the sky. Shaking her head, they let the conversation die down to simply marvel at the breathtaking mountainous surroundings.

Night covered everything in darker shades of color, but the snow that fell from the sky made the surroundings a little bit brighter. There was only a thin layer of snow for now, but later on it would cover everything in white. The green of summer would be covered in a veil of snow and the mountains that stood proud and rugged would sleep under the blanket of winter. Snow turned everything into a blank canvas just waiting to be painted. It left everything white with shadows filling in the gradient of greys.

Surprisingly, it wasn't all that cold outside even though the wintry season was touching down in the Land of Departure. Perhaps later on it would be necessary to wear a jacket, but for now, Aqua simply wanted to touch the snow with her bare skin. She leaned in her spot, feeling the snow melt against her palm contently.

"That song you were singing," Terra began, catching her attention, "I never heard it before… Did you make it?"

She giggled with a shake of her head, "I'm not _that _talented, Terra." Another giggle escaped her when the brunette suddenly felt awkward. Brushing off the accumulated snow on her lap, Aqua explained, "No. That was a song my mother used to sing for me. She liked to call it my lullaby."

"Lullaby?"

Aqua smiled at the memory and closed her eyes, "I always asked her to sing it for me before I went to bed at night. I loved hearing it from her."

Terra blinked and scratched the side of his head. Muttering to himself, he thought, "A family thing…huh?"

"If that's what you want to believe," Aqua smiled, getting up from her sitting position. She smoothened out her clothes before looking down at Terra. He looked at her curiously and she explained, "I'm going to head back now. Coming?"

The brunette blinked up at her. Turning back around to face the horizon, he answered, "I'm going to stay."

"Huh?" Aqua was surprised. She was sure Terra was here to drag her back to the castle. He did before when they were kids once. Aqua was expecting the same situation, "…Why?"

"Can't sleep," he answered simply.

"Really?" Aqua furrowed her eyebrows. She kneeled down to Terra's level and tilted her head, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Terra smiled with a chuckle. Shaking his head, he explained, "Not this time. It's… I guess I just got nerves."

Looking at the ground, Aqua asked, "What are you nervous about?"

"The Mark of Mastery examination."

She lifted her gaze, this time puzzled, "But that won't be until spring."

"Exactly," Terra ran a hand through his hair. He appeared solemn, his eyes becoming a deeper blue. Aqua watched him carefully as he continued, "It's winter already, but in three months, we're going to be taking that test to determine if we become Masters or not. Just thinking about it makes me wonder if what we've been doing up 'til now has been enough."

"Terra…" Aqua placed a comforting hand on top of his. She noticed his reaction to her touch, but she ignored it for the moment and smiled encouragingly, "It'll be fine. You've been training so hard for it. Don't be afraid to apply what we've been taught. It'll come out for you in the end."

After all this time, Aqua always believed Terra never felt the slightest tinge of apprehension. He always exuded confidence while training and the way he talked about one day becoming a Master… Terra was always so sure and so positive that he would become one without failure. She modeled that attitude to do her very best as well so that way…they could become Masters together.

Squeezing Terra's hand, Aqua reassured, "Be strong, Terra. Three months does seem short, but once we go through the exam, you'll see that it was worth it. You'll become a Master; I _know _you will."

He searched her eyes, finding no trace of false hope. Thankful, he squeezed her hand back, "Thanks, Aqua."

The blue haired girl giggled with a nod. She liked it when Terra was happy and confident; it gave her strength.

After letting go of Aqua's hand, Terra leaned against his palms to look at the sky. He joked, "The Mark of Mastery… I guess I still need more courage to face that."

She hummed before an idea struck her. Smiling, Aqua stood back up and locked her fingers together behind her back. Terra watched her curiously, but when Aqua only smiled at him, he shrugged and went back to looking at the distance before them. Aqua did too, the snow falling bit by everlasting bit from the sky.

Courage could come from anywhere. If Aqua could help give Terra courage, then she would give it to him the way her mother used to give _her _courage. Opening her mouth, words spilled out in melody and Aqua began to sing. She closed her eyes, imagining an orchestra playing the harmonies.

"_The white breaths I softly let out are shaped like the words I wanted to convey  
>Without a doubt, with just their warmth, the sky has become slightly brighter"<em>

Terra quickly looked up at her in surprise. He didn't expect her to start singing! Just hearing her voice made his heart race. It was soothing, gentle, but most of all, beautiful. Aqua opened her eyes slowly, tilting her head towards him and smiled, causing Terra to faintly blush. The snowflakes caught in her hair made Aqua look surreal; magnificent. She touched her heart before continuing.

"_When we fold our wings, soaked in sorrow, over each other  
>They will turn pure white and become our gentle courage"<em>

She turned her back to him and started walking to the center of the summit.

"_As we wade towards each other's own future"_

Singing her heart out, Aqua was unaware that Terra was completely entranced to watch her back. His eyes were glued to her figure as she glided down to the center, all the while holding her holding her heart with her hands. The snow was virtually at her command and danced around her. She raised a hand to the sky as her voice became as soft as velvet but as strong as the magic she wielded.

"_As soon as I bring my light with me on a journey  
>A new 'tomorrow' will begin within me"<em>

The voice that escaped her… Terra would have never known it belonged to her if he hadn't seen her sing for himself.

…But this _wasn't_ the first time he's witnessed her singing.

On a night like this, except only years ago, Aqua snuck out of the castle at the first sign of snow just to sing. She was still the newest apprentice at the time, so the brunette made it his duty to keep her out of trouble. Terra chased after her to drag her back to the castle so the Master later wouldn't scold her later, but he didn't have the heart to do so once she let that song flow out of her tiny lips. It was the same exact song Terra was hearing now.

"_The fluttering snowflakes are the stars' shards  
>Reaching my hands into the sky"<em>

Ever since that night, Terra always wanted to hear her sing. He fell in love with her song…and the person who gave that song a voice.

Quietly, the brunette stood up and approached the blue haired girl. Aqua saw Terra coming, but she didn't falter in her song. She smiled at him with a tiny blush and he smiled back wholeheartedly with a serene gaze. It made Aqua a little nervous now that she was singing right in front of him, but it was courage that made her continue. Clasping his hand in hers and clutching it, Aqua decided to conclude her melody while looking up at the sky.

"_I will always believe in our coming-and-going wishes for each other  
>Now everything has become shrouded in a shade of monochrome"<em>

Her eyes lingered on the sky before she finally let out an accomplished sigh. Feeling her hand being squeezed at, Aqua brought her eyes back to Terra's. They gazed at each other, trapping themselves in the moment. She always did love the blue in his eyes; they held her with such care.

Smiling, Aqua tilted her head at him, "It's supposed to give you courage. That was the meaning behind the song from what my mother told me. It's uplifting—"

She suddenly felt Terra cupping the side of her face gently with his hand and Aqua blanked out. A deep blush crossed her cheeks as Terra bore deeply into her eyes.

"T…Terra?" she mumbled nervously.

What should she do? Should she move away or…?

Aqua continued to watch him as he pressed his forehead to hers gently. She flinched, but when he opened his eyes to look at her, all she saw was his soul. Terra's eyes were sincere and he was just as nervous as she was even though their lips were barely centimeters apart. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and she shivered, not from the cold, but from Terra's touch.

She continued to stare into his eyes before a small upturn of her lips gave him permission to continue. He returned the smile faintly and started to close the gap between them. Aqua's eyes fluttered close before a warm sensation captured her lips.

Such a gentle, caressing feeling. It set Aqua's skin on fire, making her feel overwhelming emotions she never dreamed to experience. And it only made her heart beat faster at the thought of sharing a kiss with Terra of all people! She only realized how much she loved him in that one moment… And he loved her too; Aqua was sure of that.

Pulling away, they looked at each other again. They both went red in embarrassment before laughing together in the white winter. Terra then embraced Aqua, burying his face in her shoulder. His action caught her off-guard, but Aqua heard him mumble, "Sorry… I got carried away."

"…Don't be," Aqua sighed contently with a shake of her head. She slowly wrapped her arms around his larger figure and returned the hug, "I'm… I'm glad you did it…"

She could feel the heat radiating off his face, an indication that he was blushing. It made her laugh a little, but she said nothing and only held him affectionately. He was so warm…

They were quiet a moment longer before the brunette whispered, "Hey, um…"

"Yes?" she giggled, stroking his hair with one hand.

Closing his eyes, Terra breathed her scent and smiled, "Can you sing it again?"

"Again?"

"Sing for me."

Aqua hummed in response before opening her mouth and gave life to the song once more. She wouldn't deny him his request. If it was for him, Aqua would sing forever. After all, this song was no longer hers alone.

No.

It belonged to Terra now too. It was _their _song now.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"_Defrosting our frozen memories  
>Now together with the love we have found and without looking back"<em>

Aqua quietly sang as she walked along the shoreline in careful strides. Looking at the far corners of the water, she remembered that tiny island where those two little boys played. This dark beach paled in radiance to that island. There was sunlight on that island along with palm trees, the clearest ocean, and sand that cushioned your every step. But this place…

This deserted wasteland was lifeless. The sands were dull and grey, the water cold and uninspiring, and there really was no sun; only a faint light out of anyone's reach. The Realm of Darkness was exactly that: lifeless, depressing, and very much void of anything. Just an empty place where creatures of darkness existed…

When Aqua thought about the sand beneath her feet, it reminded her of snow. The sand was almost a dull white and her feet crunched against the ground, but the feel of it wasn't the same. It wasn't as pleasant as taking a step in real snow.

Sighing, Aqua continued her song by looking out the bleak ocean.

"_Let's sense each other from the sky's two opposite shores…"_

"That song…" Aqua snapped out of her trance, remembering she was still in the company of that stranger on the beach. She quickly composed herself and disabled the blush on her face before turning to the man in the black cloak. His head was bowed, "That melody… In the depths of my mind, I can faintly recalling hear it before…"

"My…mother was the original singer," she spoke up. Aqua smiled, "She sang it to me as a lullaby."

"…Someone I once knew…" the stranger slowly began. Aqua listened to him quietly, not wanting to break the man from trying to remember his past, "Whenever that melody was played, he would stop and listen. He would admit nothing, but I assumed he developed a rather deep attachment to that song."

Aqua couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as closed her eyes, "Mother's voice _was_ mesmerizing. I don't blame him."

"And that was what I could not understand."

"Huh?" Aqua opened her eyes in confusion.

The stranger carried on evenly, "I cannot recall another rendition to this melody and yet he listened to it in hopes of hearing another voice."

"…Why?"

"I cannot be sure," the stranger gazed at her, "Even with his closed off heart, I could still read on his face just how special this tune was to him."

Aqua remained silent after that. Whoever that person was, at least he found the song special too. However the man in black was right… No one ever reproduced her mother's song from her knowledge, so how could this stranger's acquaintance know anyone else who could sing it…?

Suddenly, looking across the ocean again, Aqua's eyes widened.

_He _heard her sing that night… _He _was the only one who knew she could sing at all. Aqua started to smile again.

Terra…

Just thinking about what happened to him and Ventus made her heart ache. She desperately wanted to go back to the Realm of Light to find her friends. Aqua had almost given up hope, but the man in black strengthened her need to believe once more. After what he told her, about Sora and the worlds being saved from the darkness twice, Aqua renewed her faith that everything would be alright. She would find a way back home, wake up Ventus…and hold Terra dearly.

"_Sing for me."_

Terra was waiting for her to sing to him again.

The song she had neglected, because it brought back painful memories, was once again becoming another pillar of hope for her. A song of courage that was foreign to her when she arrived in the Realm of Darkness… Aqua was willing to let it become a glimpse of light; a source of courage to stay strong.

Pulling out her blue Wayfinder, Aqua gently brushed her fingers against the glassy surface and smiled a true smile. Her connection to her friends… Aqua _would_ see them again no matter what!

"_Each following our own trajectories  
>Even if we would never be able to meet again"<em>

Terra still held the song deep within his heart. He had never forgotten that it connected him to her. If it would bring them back together, she would sing the song as loud as she could in hopes that it would reach him.

Her courage to believe had come back.

"_We will surely be connected somewhere in this light-brimming galaxy  
>The dissipating stars, like fine sands, tenderly caress my bosom again"<em>

The feeling of just singing again… It was overwhelming. Tears started falling down her cheeks, however, she was not unhappy.

No. It was the opposite.

Reaching for the dark sky, she imagined the orchestra again. She remembered how her mother sang her lullaby with raw emotion. But most of all, she replayed Terra's serene expression as he watched her sing. Memories filled within the song… Aqua wanted to treasure them.

"_As I quietly fall into a slumber__, t__he afterimages of my dream__  
><em>_Will still be shrouded in a shade of monochrome"_


	2. Bonus: A Grey Memory

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the inserted song, but this fanfiction story.

**A/N: **This is just a bonus chapter to the one-shot since I couldn't fit this in the original. It is a standalone chapter.

Thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

><p>He knocked once on the door before letting himself in, "Master Ansem…?"<p>

Xehanort trailed off when he realized the castle's most prestige resident was nowhere in his study. The snowy haired man almost sighed in exasperation and he wondered if Ienzo, the youngest of Ansem's apprentices, dragged the wiser man from his work for a stroll around the courtyard. It wasn't that Xehanort minded Ienzo; he was a child prodigy after all, but he despised children in general. To him, they were nothing but little monsters and did nothing productive with their spare time.

Walking into the room, closing the door behind, Xehanort walked up to the desk holding his thesis. Xehanort wanted to discuss his proposal about testing subjects with Ansem, but apparently he would have to wait. The apprentice closed his eyes to meditate patience before he heard a faint sound. Opening his eyes again, Xehanort searched the room for the sound and followed it towards an antique radio. It was playing a song obviously, but that wasn't what caught Xehanort's interest. He neither knew the song or the singer, but the words…

"_My heart is bursting with excitement as I await the dawn of this secluded world"_

"Ah, Xehanort," Ansem the Wise's voice rang out from behind him.

Xehanort had been too focused with the song to even realize Ansem had returned. He was quick to recompose himself before the wiser man noticed his disposition, bowing slightly as a sign of respect, "My apologies for entering your study without permission, sir."

"I have nothing to worry about if it's you, Xehanort," Ansem chuckled a little with a small smile. He walked up to his desk, dropping the book he was holding and taking one last bite of the ice cream he held in his hand.

_So Ienzo _did _whisk him away,_ thought Xehanort. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat, "Master Ansem, I wanted to discuss my thesis with you; the one I suggested earlier today?"

"Yes, I remember. Let's see it," Ansem instructed while being seated at his desk. Xehanort walked up to the desk, handing over the pile of papers. However, before Ansem could even read the first page, he had noticed beforehand that Xehanort stood before the radio inquisitively. Ansem listened for what was playing before he smiled. Skimming through Xehanort's paper, he asked, "It's a beautiful song isn't it?"

Xehanort blinked, not expecting his mentor to ask about anything outside of his thesis. Calmly but lamely, he answered, "I suppose."

"I knew the person who used to sing this song," Ansem began to reminisce, locking his hands together and looking up at Xehanort.

The younger man had to hide his impatience under a stoic face. He hadn't come to Ansem's study to talk nonsense. If his mentor wanted to get off-topic, at least let it be on science! But, for reasons Xehanort could not explain, a part of him was immensely curious about the song as well.

There was something about it Xehanort couldn't put his finger on.

Smiling, Ansem continued, looking at the radio as if the person singing the song was standing in the room, "She was the wife of an old friend of mine. Long flowing hair of blue, eyes the color of amethyst shining in the sun… She was an elegant woman whose voice could calm even the most savage of beasts."

The snowy haired man simply stood erect, listening and humming to whatever it was Ansem explained if it would get the older man to properly look at his thesis.

"_Defrosting our frozen memories, now together with the love we have found  
>And without looking back, let's sense each other from the sky's two opposite shores"<em>

Why is it that he started to ponder on what Ansem said about the singer?

The snowy haired man had the urge to disagree with the older man. He did not imagine a married woman who sang this song; he did not think of a woman with flowing hair or eyes of violet. No. Instead, an automatic image of a playful young woman was brought up in mind. Her hair was indeed blue, but instead of long smooth tresses, Xehanort saw short hair stylized in a somewhat boyish fashion. Instead of violet eyes… Xehanort could not recall the young woman's face, but something in his heart told him that the eyes he imagined should be bright blue; as blue as the ocean…

"A truly remarkable person, but unfortunately, she and her husband died at such a young age," Ansem sighed sadly, once again flipping through Xehanort's thesis.

Xehanort couldn't help but ask, something strangely out of character for him, "How did they pass away?"

Ansem must've been just as surprised because he looked a little shocked. Not once has Xehanort ask something that was not for scientific gain. However, the wiser man only smiled and informed, "It was a car accident that took their life. They were driving in the rain rather quickly because they were late to attend a dance recital."

"A performance by the missus…?"

"No," the older man sadly corrected, "It was for their daughter's dance recital."

He stayed silent then. So it was a child's performance they were so desperate to see. Pitiful. If they only let the child suffer one moment of disappointment, they would've been alive today. This was why he hated children; neophytes that complained and threw tantrums for the silliest reasons. The only useful thing about children was that they were easily manipulated.

"I wonder what ever happened to that little girl," Ansem suddenly cut through Xehanort's usually negative thoughts.

Keeping the conversation going, Xehanort replied, "Perhaps she was put in the care of relatives."

"Perhaps," Ansem agreed, stroking his chin. Suddenly he shook his head, "No, that isn't right. Neither of her parents had other family; that little girl became orphaned after that incident."

"Then she is…?"

The wise man looked thoughtful, "I received word a long time ago that she was left in the care of a knowledgeable stranger. It's been too long since I had the chance to meet him, but I know by instinct that he was trustworthy. Wherever that little girl is now, I'm sure she's happy."

Xehanort once again remained quiet. By an unconscious action, he drew his eyes towards the radio, the song presumably finishing the last of its lyrical input.

"_Even if we would never be able to meet again  
>We will surely be connected somewhere in this light-brimming galaxy"<em>

Ansem spoke again, drumming his fingers on the desk, "This song is a revered classic; meaningful. It was rightfully titled—"

"_Monochrome,_" Xehanort finished for his mentor, his eyes still on the radio as the song concluded in an orchestral solo.

"Yes… That is correct," Ansem was once again surprised by Xehanort's knowledge. Slowly, Ansem chuckled at his most trusted apprentice, "And here I assumed you did not listen to music."

Xehanort looked back, his face still passive. With an exasperated sigh, he answered, "I don't. That word was merely an educated guess on my part, sir."

"If you so decree," Ansem chuckled again, leaning back in his leather chair.

Feeling rather awkward on the inside, Xehanort quickly bowed again before speaking, "Pardon me, Master Ansem, but I have other things that need my attention."

Ansem nodded, finally getting back to the topic that was _supposed_ to be the focus of conversation, "I understand. I will give you my verdict on this matter later."

"Then I take my leave," Xehanort bid a farewell, walking to the door and opening it.

Before he could step outside, however, Ansem called out, "Xehanort."

The snowy haired man looked over his shoulder, not bothering to give his mentor his full attention. Ansem remained quiet for a moment before mustering a small smile, "Perhaps you would like a copy of that song?"

Xehanort finally let the look of confusion settle on his face, "Whatever for?"

"When I entered this room, you looked more peaceful than I have ever seen you. Perhaps it will help alleviate the stress of being a man of science," Ansem joked in a sagely tone, but all the while being considerate.

Looking down at the floor, Xehanort had almost considered the offered. However…

"I have no need for such things, Master Ansem. Excuse me."

Once Xehanort left the room, closing the door behind him, his mind began wandering.

That was his first time hearing that song; he was sure of that. But why did he feel a strong stir of emotions from it? The singer was no siren to him, and yet he could imagine a different voice overlapping with the one on the radio. It was much softer than powerful; more whimsical than ethereal. Who was it that Xehanort was imagining when he was listening to that melody?

A woman clouded his mind in different shades of blue: her hair, her eyes, even her clothes. She would open her mouth, standing close to the edge of a cliff, singing at the first sign of snowfall in the winter.

"_As I quietly fall into a slumber  
>The afterimages of my dream…"<em>

Xehanort continued down the empty hallway, reciting the last line of the song he didn't know was memorized by heart, "…Will still be shrouded in a shade…of monochrome."


End file.
